Twilight in 1918
by IgnorantWisdomArtisticVision
Summary: This is in Edward's Point of view. Give this a shot, you may be surprised. Constructive critism is welcome.
1. ONe day it'll all make sense

Twilight in 1918.

Chapter 1: One day it'll all make sense.

June 20th 1918. Today is the day. This is no ordinary day I thought to myself. Well I guess no day is 'ordinary' even though things may feel the same to you or me life as we know it has changed. Stop and think about it. Somewhere on this extraordinary planet that we call Earth (and this second) a life is being born or even taken away. Discoveries are being told, mysteries are being discovered, and questions are being asked . . .

Some say that I'm a dreamer because I talk about this often, but I just consider myself a believer. Do I know if there's a God or higher power? No, no one really does. I'm just hoping one day it'll all make sense.

"Edward". I heard my mother say breaking me out of one of my typical daydreams. I smiled trying to be polite even though I don't like being disturbed, "Hello mother isn't it a beautiful day?" I asked trying to make small talk.

My mom has always been (if not) my best friend. I've always enjoyed looking into her mind. She always has something to say and it's usually interesting. I think originality is hard to find these days but I can always count on my mom for it.

I've been sitting under the large Spanish moss tree located in our front yard just thinking. "Son, is there anything in particular you feel like doing today? Your birthday only comes once a year so you should make the best of it. You'll only be 17 once you know". She said with a small smile on her face.

People say we look alike but I find her green eyes to be more shocking and electric. "I understand. Please forgive me mother but I tell you this every year. Birthdays are nothing special. Not unless you count being another year closer to the unknown (death) special" I ranted. "Oh, son there you go again! You and your on going thoughts about death. Why do you think about things like this all the time? Especially since no one really knows the answers. It can't be healthy". She said.

"Just like any human in the world I seek the truth and knowledge" I defended myself confidently. "Well I think you should focus on living Edward. Now, I don't know the meaning of life but I think it's all about living, learning, and loving." "And surviving" I interrupted. "And surviving". She agreed. "You have the learning situation under control. You've always taken your grades seriously, but you rarely come out of your shell. You need to be free. Free to enjoy what the world has to offer and very specifically go out and love someone!" She said as a suggestion.

"Love" I spat sarcastically. "Love really is nature's way of tricking you into reproducing. It's just your minds instincts playing tricks on you. Only fools fall in love". The last part was supposed to be a joke but it sort of wasn't. She just rolled her eyes at me, "Love is not some kind of joke or mystery. It's everything you could ask for. You'll get it one day. It will be an unstoppable force for you Edward. You're too much of a good man to be alone". My mom.

"Sure." Was all I said in return.


	2. The Perks of Being a Wallflower

I let my mother plan my birthday for me this year. What a mistake. It turns out there is going to be a large party for me at the Plaza ballroom tonight. What a lovely surprise I groaned internally.

I've never found myself to be shy but more reserved. Most of the people I meet seem relatively the same. Either out going and annoyingly talkative or quiet and dull. Parties have never been my cup of tea either. I always feel awkward and just out of place. Lots of unnecessary attention isn't for me. I guess you can describe me as a 'wallflower'.

I don't feel like socializing with over 100 people whom I barely like. There will be lots of girls there. That would normally sound like a good thing to a 17 year old boy but all the girls I know don't interest me. They conform to society with their ankle length dresses, pinned hair, red lips, and eye batting expressions. Like I said before originality is hard to find these days. The men at parties just relax in their suits smoking, drinking, and joking around.

It all feels so repetitive. I feel as if I'm just talking to myself. I can only wonder if there's anyone out there who feels the way I feel. If you're out there. . I'm just dying to know if you're out there.

"Mr. Masen would you like anything? A glass of ice tea, apple tart, anything really?" Mary Elizabeth the servant asked. "Oh, no thank you Mary. That's considerate of you to ask though". I said gently. "Mr. Masen I think you should start getting dressed for the big event tonight". She added. I just nodded. Thanks for reminding me I wanted to say sarcastically. I forced myself upstairs.

I looked on my bed to find my clothes for tonight. I got dressed in my new black tailored suit. My shoes were polished to perfection, my tie was straight, and I styled my hair neater than my usual untidy daily style. When I came downstairs of coarse my mother gushed over me. "Darling, I can't even describe how you look right now". She said exuberantly. "Listen to your mother son. You look very handsome right now". My father added with a proud grin. I was never as close to my dad than my mother. I sure did respect my father though. He's always been so hardworking and passionate about what he does. He can seem detached and hard headed but deep down he has a big heart.

"Thank you". I said to both of them. "It's best we leave now". My mother said. We rode in a black Ford one of the usual cars you can find. I looked out the windows for the entire ride. It never ceases to amaze me of the beauty you can find in the outside world.

When we got to the hotel lobby it was decorated beautifully. A large golden chandelier hung over us, shiny oak floors, red, white, and black balloons are tied together, and a massive spiral staircase was located at the end of the room.

"Mother you have really out-done yourself this time". I said in a complimentary tone. "This? Oh, it isn't much, but I appreciate your gratitude." She smiled at me with a gentle motherly smile. I had to smile back.

Over the course of the next 20 minutes the finishing touches were being made. Large tables with platters of food and drink filled up wall space. An ice sculpture, harpist, and oversized birthday cake took attention too.

A few minutes after that people started to come in for the party. I recognized the boys coming in first. All boys from school. Then a few relatives, family friends, women, and more. The gift pile was really expanding. There had to be around 150 people here. How ridiculous just to celebrate this hot day.

Music played, and the guests danced and ate. Same old same old.

"Edward!" I heard a higher pitched voice call my name. I recognized this voice easily. It was Claire Wingfield. "Hello, Claire." I tried to show no annoyance in my voice but I can't control my facial expressions. "What an amazing gathering. Happy birthday!" She gave me a small awkward hug. Awkward because I didn't hug her back. She was wearing too much perfume. I kicked myself mentally. I am supposed to be a gentleman.

"How would you like to come with me to socialize with all your school friends?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"That's very kind and polite of you, but I have a lot of people to see and food to eat still. Maybe some other time." I was being mostly honest but not blunt.

"Are you sure? Don't be shy Edward!" Claire said. "You know Claire being a wallflower has its perks." I said. "Like what?" she asked curiously. "You'd be amazed at the things you can really see." She giggled. "Suit yourself sir. I'll just talk to you later." She had a wide smile on her face. She walked back to her group of friends.

"Well, alright then." I said. Ugh. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
